Alone
by rcxp
Summary: Dan wakes up dazed and confused, left with the nagging question of how? His adventure is largely determined by what happens in my new minecraft save file. What ever happens in there, happens to him. Though his journey is unpredictable, The conclusion and climax as well as "special" events, are pre-determined. Will he be able to overcome the feats of the overworld?
1. Chapter 1

**Alone**

* * *

**Chapter I**

* * *

**Ok this is a new story I have thought up that has no definite or predictable outcome in each installment. This story features protagonist (or not) Dan and his search for not only the mystery of How? But for surviving the game of the overworld. This tale will be influenced solely on what happens in the game! By this I mean I have created a new save file solely for Dan. What ever Biome I spawn at, is where the setting will start(Note that I'm using Large Biomes for realism). As I continue playing this file, it will direct where this story is leading to. If I happen to die in the game, Dan will become severely injured in the story (i.e. Break a leg, and if worst comes to worst, dismemberment :O). So ultimately the game gets to decide what happens. Keep in mind That a conclusion is pre-determined. Though how he gets there is a wild card.**

**So without further ado, I present to you Chapter 1. Note that I kept this installment short merely to provide room for this explanation.**

* * *

Blue sky. Pockets of sunlight. Moisture. Warmth surrounds my body as I come to. Clothes sweating profusely, I remain sprawled on the grass to which I have woke up on. Where am I? Why is my head throbbing? Was it the alcohol? Did I even drink last night? If so, How much? Wait, Do I even drink? I continued staring blatantly to the sky above. Why am I so confused?

The air smelled fresh of nature and I noticed a branch sporting dense leaves at my peripheral. I finally mustered the energy to roll my head to the right. Immediately a sludge of sweat squished from may damp hair into the grass as well as my face. Off in the distance lies more land and trees. Panicking at the thought of being lost in the wilderness I whipped my head to the left as more water seeped from my hair only to find the same outcome. I hastily got up, not believing what I am seeing. A thick film of sweat was felt lathered everywhere on the back side of my body. I looked around, unwilling to accept the reality. Incorporated in the ground was a vast and shallow network of water surrounding chunks of land that continued on toward the horizon. I stepped forth toward the brink of land in which I inhabited only to be accompanied by the distinct squish of water underneath my shoes. Looking at the source of the sound, I noticed water seeping from the soil below the scarce grass. That's when it hit me clean in the face. This is not sweat, but excess water from over nourished soil. I'm in a swamp. Of all places to randomly wake up, I'm in a swamp.

Dirty, groggy, and wet, I sat a nearby the stump of a tree to discover a source of reasoning behind this. Obviously, this is not L.A. This is not even near L.A. as the city resides in a desert, nowhere near the environment of a swamp. Wait, Louisiana? They have swamps there, do they? Wait, to my understanding and memory, Disney World was built upon a swamp, so then I can be in florida? Ok somewhere there. Some leaves fell from a branch in the distance. Ok, so it's only obvious that I'm in some remote area in the south. If I aimlessly search for a nearby town or village, I'm just gonna get myself hopelessly lost, so the best thing to do, is camp right here where I woke up. Obviously the search team should be able to come find me and rescue me. Will they? Wait, does anyone know I'm even lost?

* * *

**So What do you think? Is it good? Is a bad? Is Dan a good Name? Or is this so terrible you felt the urge to hang yourself while reading?**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

* * *

Extending my arm, I ran my fingers through the damp, sparse blades of grass all while analyzing the texture with my fingertips. My hand gently dipped into the wet soil, feeling the eath underneath. Mind racing, I couldn't help but fidget or let my hands wonder about. I could not keep still. I had to move, had to do _something_ that assured me that I wasn't a damsel in distress when In fact, I was. I couldn't bear the fact that I was stuck in a situation in which I had no control over. I kept repressing the thought of how I got here in the first place, obviously, something happened. Only two things could've happened here, either I was kidnapped, mugged and left to die in the middle of nowhere, or I was kidnapped and I was…. Ya, let's not think about it.

I had to get up. Had to do _something_ to trick my mind that I indeed did have control of this situation. If I'm going to be waiting here in the middle of the swamp, there's no way I'm sleeping directly under a tree and risk mosquitos and gnats flying everywhere. I have dirt and trees I can use for shelter while I wait for my search crew to arrive, the only problem is how exactly am I going to get the wood off those trees? Searching the ground I found only dirt, fallen leaves, grass, and more dirt. There had to be some hard, sharp or blunt object in which I can use, anything for that matter. I walked around the tree I had gotten up from, but the closest thing to a rock I could find were small clumps of dirt that would break at the touch of my fingers. Wait a minute, my fingers! The helpless thought surged through my brain. Boy, I'm gonna regret this.

Rolling my jeans and slipping off my shoes and socks, I crossed the shallow water into a larger land mass behind my little island. There she was, my first victim. I briskly went up to the stump, and started pounding away with my fist. This was a crazy idea, of course this isn't gonna work, but it's better than nothing, and it's all I got. I hammered with my fisted right hand all while the blood started to flow toward it. I hammered harder, the pain increased. To be honest, I didn't even care at this point. I started punching the tree with all my might as my rage set forth from psychological stress to physical strength. I screamed as loud as I could, punching furiously hard, repetitions exponentially growing faster, blood rushing through my temples. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die here and no one's ever going to find my remains. Why am I even trying this? I don't have a chance against nature. I fell to my knees.

I stood there on my knees, fists still clenched, though this time at contact with the ground. The sun was slowly fading to black. I breathed heavily concentrating on the mud below me. What just happened there? Was that my first anxiety attack? Once I regained control I looked around. Only to discover wood scattered all around me. I looked up at the floating branches above, and they were slowly trickling down to fallen branches and nothingness. My fists were neon red, throbbing with blood and swelling. Somehow, I managed to cut down a whole tree without even realizing it. I'm impressed!

I stepped forth and collected the wood all around. Which came up to be seven in total. Not too bad if I do say so myself. One thing I'm not doing again though, is fist a tree down. My hands apparently took quite the beating as they now ached and were larger than ever. If I'm going to continue collecting wood, I'm going to have to obtain it my means of another way. I pondered about this, then I heard it.

A voice! Wait, no that's not a voice. I jolted to the right to find a sheep staring straight at me! Wool! Warmth for the night! The sheep turned its butt to me as I stared at it's perfect wool. That's when it occurred to me, I'm going to have to kill this sheep to get its wool. To kill this sheep, I need fists. By fists, I mean healthy fists. I gazed longingly at the sheep before I turned away.

Now with my pile of wood in sight, it occurred to me that I'm going to have to break down these chunks into planks to properly use this wood conservatively. Easy, I just peel the wood. Doesn't require much effort apart from your biceps, but mine were perfectly fine at the time. Slowly kneeing down, I stripped the wood one by one till I produced 12 planks of wood with 3 blocks of wood still remaining. Progress.

If I'm going to be skipping out on the wool for tonight, I'm going to have to collect some blades of grass. I looked ahead and realized that I ended up on a larger mass of land. Large to the fact that I couldn't see the water on the other side. Fairly decent size grass poked from the soil, so I went over to pluck them out of the ground. I plucked each blade individually till my back ached from the constant crouching and till my back was no longer damp with just water. Amid the middle of my plucking, I noticed these small pebble-like objects come forth from the soil, Food? I popped a little one in my mouth and attempted to chew it, but it stopped my jaws right at contact. That's when I realized this isn't food, but something else, like seeds or something. Though not too sure, I slipped them in my pocket to test out my seed hypothesis in the future. If I had one.

I wanted more wood, but my hands wouldn't allow it. Neither would my mind. I had to think of some way to effectively use some of this wood to easily cut down a tree. The only thing my mind could develop was an axe, but how the hell do you make an axe? It also seems senseless to experiment with the little wood I have. At least I should have a table to this right? I looked at my planks, then my stack of wood. It was pretty easy converting them, so maybe I do have room to screw up.

I set forth and sat cross legged on the wet ground below me and began my first construction. Grabbing my first plank, I projected it in front of me to imagine how my table will look like. With a fit idea, I snapped to plank to create two smaller ones and set forth at making weak legs to stabilize the surface area, which I planned to consist of 2 wooden planks to make the surface. By the end, I ended up breaking 2 planks in half for legs, and using 2 full ones for a table. Though extremely unstable and unreliable, my table was finished. As I thought of all the wonders I can do with this table, I thought it would make a good roof over my head during the night. Onward to the axe!

I grabbed a plank of wood, and spreading wet mud on the side, managed to stick another plank to that, making a handle. Grabbing the mud again, I pasted a clump to the top of this "stick" and set it down for later. Grabbing a plank, I scanned the area for an object in which to carve a small indentation in the wood for a better fit head. Scanned and failed. So I had no choice but to use the stick I had just made to carve it. In the end, I managed to make a cheap axe (or at least I think) at the expense of 5 planks with extra sticks left. Beautiful, now I can go chop more trees down.

The next few hours I managed to axe down a few trees, resulting in a great abundance of wood. I looked around, and decided to explore exactly this environment. I recalled hearing in the past that it's very easy to lose your sense of direction in the wilderness. I did have a great source of wood to lay down, so this will be simple. I will just explore and lay down planks in the direction of the place I awakened at. I started my trail.

I continued until the sun started to set. Realizing that things do indeed become much more disorienting at night, I headed back to my base. By the time I reached the area it was already bathed in darkness. At this point, having nothing to do, I decided it would be best to cut some more lumber. So I did. As I cut into the night, I noticed some odd, square green blobs hopping around. They reminded me of dogs gently running about in a field. Then I noticed it was being followed by a much smaller blob. I thought nothing of it as I continued with my work. I hacked at the current tree until I heard a loud grunt. I allowed my wooden axe to hang from my limp arm as I looked around to attempt to discover the source of the noise. Off in the distance held about three green, rectangular creatures roaming about. Much like the odd square creatures, but much longer and, smarter? I shrugged it off until I heard another one, this time I turned around. A few hundred feet away, was a person! Finally I was found! I placed the axe handle down the small of my back as I briskly walked my way to the man that would rescue me. My mind relaxed of all the stress, then abruptly raced the thought of finally knowing how this happened. I happened to be about 20 feet away when the man turned. That's when I noticed this was not a man, but a strange, infected like corpse. A… a zombie. His face proved expressionless at the sight of me. He lifted his arms longingly for me and took slow, jagged steps in my direction. He smelled of rotten flesh. I looked around for a safe way to run and hide, but on each side of me were two skinny white men with, a bow? Wait, they aren't men, their skeletons! How is this possible, First zombies, now skeletons with bows?

A hot pain shot through my left shoulder, immediately I grabbed it, only for my hand to crash into an arrow sticking straight from my shoulder. I glanced at the skeletons again. The one on the right was restocking his arrow as the one on the right had his at the ready. I dashed backward, they dashed forward. I had nowhere to hide except, The ground! I frantically clawed at the mud, digging 3 blocks deep. I looked up at the night sky as I felt vibrations in the ground around me growing stronger. I quickly grabbed the mud in my hands and sealed the opening above me. I stood in that claustrophobic whole, praying that the skeletons and zombie wouldn't be smart enough to claw out the mud. I tried to keep still, for fear that any single move made will be heard or felt by the advancing monsters. After a few minutes that felt like two hours, I could not see, hear, feel, or even smell them. I exhaled the breath that I somehow held since I hid in this hole. It seems I escaped them for now.

My shoulder seared with tremendous pain. I looked at the wound to check the damage done. The arrow's protruding stick as well as feathered tip apparently had broken off, leaving a small stump of wood erecting from my shoulder. My body became light, and the hole I found myself in grew increasingly darker. My heart raced faster. At the heat of the moment and light-headedness, I swiftly yanked out the arrow, surged with pain, and was welcomed with a painless dark void.

* * *

**There it was, Chapter II. This took place in the span of my first day in the overworld and stopped just as I closed the opening of my whole. If you feel something's lacking, I'm leaving out too much stuff, or just don't like the way I write, let it out!**


End file.
